A Cup Of Tea: Collection of One-Shots And Drabbles
by Blueberrytealove
Summary: A collection of reader insert one-shots and drabbles written by BlueberryTeaLove. :)
1. Romano x Reader

**Romano x Reader **

**Warning: Contains Language.**

"Well, I don't believe that everyone loves your brother more than you." You said as you fiddled with the hem of your dress; swinging your eight year old legs back and forth as you sat on a bench in the park with your best friend, Lovino Vargas.

"Oh yeah?" retorted Lovino, "Then why does everyone like my stupid fratello?!" He grunted before staring at the grass beneath him, his face pulled into a childish pout.

"Not everyone. Trust me Lovi." you said quietly. Lovino glared at your usage of his nickname but he ignored it by saying nothing. You took this as a chance to continue, "You know, there's this girl that I know."

"Yeah?"

"She really, really likes you. And by like I mean 'Like-like' you know what I'm saying?" Lovino blushed before feining boredom, obviously trying not to show his interest. He nodded before waiting for you to continue,

"She really does Lovi! With all her heart! More than you even know! She always supports you and is always willing to do everything for you! She really just wants to stay by your side forever an ever you know!" you say with eagerness, determined to get your point across to Lovino. You then continued on your little rant.

"Okay, Okay. I get it! Dammit, she likes me!" cried Lovino, he was beginning to get annoyed with your rant, "But will you tell me one thing ragazza?!" You cocked your head in curiosity and asked,

"What?"

Lovino sighs before noticing your parents and his grandfather making their way towards you.

"Who is this girl that you're talking about?"

You blush, hesitating to give an answer. You then hear the voices of your parents calling for you, and the voice of Lovino's grandfather calling for him. Lovino looks to your for an answer while you silently debate in your head. After a couple of seconds you make up your mind by giving him a soft kiss on his cheek whispering,

"Me."

Lovino stares at you in surprise as you run to your parents. You looked back at Lovino with a blush on your face as you bid him goodbye.

The very next day, you left to return to your home country.

**-Ten Years Later-**

You groan as you pulled the covers over your head; obnoxious knocking being heard on your door. You waited a couple of minutes before dragging yourself out of bed and into the living room; your blanket draped around your body. When you reached the door, you yawned and glanced through the peephole wondering who on earth could be knocking on your door at seven in the morning. Seeing who it was, you groaned in annoyance before openening the door.

"What do you want?!" you say in irritation. You stare daggers at the three men who stood at your door. Those three men had been friends with you since your freshman year in high school and decided to dub themselves as the Bad Friends Trio. The trio consisted of a Spaniard named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a German named Gilbert Beilschmidt, and a Frenchman named Francis Bonnefoy. All three of them were obnoxious in their own way and you often wondered how you became friends with them.

"Ouch, that is harsh ma cherie. We're your friends non?" spoke Francis, he placed a hand over his heart dramatically. You sigh and facepalm at the Frenchman's dramatic habits.

"It's seven in the morning, why are you here so early?" you ask again, only this time you weren't as annoyed. The trio stared at you in confusion,

"Did you forget (Name)?" asked Antonio, a concerned look painted across his face. You slowly nodded your head, wondering what he meant. You turned to look at Gilbert but raised an eyebrow when you saw him with his usual smirk.

"Well, it's no big deal." spoke Gilbert, he turned to Antonio and Francis and began to drag them away from your apartment door, "But don't blame us frau, when you end up late for your first day in college." You swore before slamming your door closed, and you rushed to get yourself ready for class.

Later on (after college) you decided to give a well earned smack to your German friend,

"What was that for (Name)?!" he exclaimed, Francis and Antonio snickered. You only ignored Gilbert's exclamation as the four of you headed to your part time job in a small cafe. It has only been a week since you moved back to (Country), the last time you where there was ten years ago. You decided to move back because of college and the Bad Friends Trio, being the friends they are decided to join you and keep you company. Knowing their womanising personalities, you were glad that you didn't live with them but you still ended up in the same apartment complex as them. As you walked, you unknowingly bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going you damn bastard!"

You looked up to see a young man with dark auburn hair which had a strange curl and golden eyes. His face was pulled into a frown. You felt that this person was familiar but you could not put your finger on it.

"Ah, I'm sorry." you said absentmindedly, your mind still wondering why this person was familiar. The man scoffed before storming off. You looked around to see your friends standing behind you with unusual expressions on their faces.

"Well that was rude." spoke Francis, "He should have apologised to (Name)."

"He looks kind of cute," replies Antonio, "Like a little tomato!"

"What the hell?! I thought you were interested in girls Toni?!" cried Gilbert.

"I am!" cried Antonio, "He just looks like this kid I used to know when I was younger!"

"That's right. You and (Name) used to live in this country before didn't you?" asked Francis. Antonio nodded before noticing your faraway expression.

"(Name)? Did you find him familiar too?" asked Antonio. You snapped out of your daze before nodding. Antonio chuckled before ruffling your hair affectionately. You smile at the trio before continuing to make your way to your part time job.

"Come on you three." you said, "We better go or we'll be late." You then pushed out all thoughts of the young man you bumped into.

**-Le Time Skip-**

"_James and Helen are apples!"_

_"I'll be a grape!"_

_"Oh oh! I want to be Pasta!"_

_"Feliciano! Pasta is not a fruit! You can be a tomato!"_

_"Vee! Okay! ...What about (Name)?" _

_"A riceball!" _

_"Eh?" you stared at the other kids as they began to take their seats in a circle. Feliciano came up to you,_

_"Vee, come on (Name)! Let's play!" The two of you sat in a circle as all the fruits were called out. Time passed, and the riceball was never called._

_"Lovi! There you are! Where were you? Recess is almost over you know." You called out to the boy sitting outside under the trees alone in the playground. Lovino grunted before turning his back to you._

_"Aren't you supposed to be playing with those other kids and my idiota fratello?!" _

_You walked over to Lovino and sat by him under the trees. You wiggled your feet together and hummed silently,_

_"Yeah. But I decided to leave because they never called the riceball."_

_"I don't really care- wait, a riceball is clearly not a damn fruit?!" _

_"Yeah. That's why I left. Well, I also wanted to be with you too." You giggled as Lovino blushed at your comment, "Antonio's right! You really do look like a tomato!"_

_"Sh-shut up! The damn tomato bastard is just an idiot! Don't listen to him!" _

_Your giggling then turns into laughter at Lovino's face flushes into darker shades of red. You wipe your eyes from the tears as Lovino calms down. You could've sworn that you saw him give you a small smile._

'Aaaaiiisuuuuu! Aaaaaiiisuuuu! Aisu ja nai! Aisuuuuuuuu!'

You woke with a start as your cellphone rang by your bedside. You picked it up after glancing at the caller ID "What the hell Gilbert?! Stop changing my ringtone!"

"Kesesesesesese! Awesome ringtone isn't it?"

"Yeah yeah...anyway you woke me up. So what do you need?"

"Well, the three of us are already here at the mall and we were wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch."

"Really? Sure. I guess."

"Great! See you in an hour!" Gilbert hung up and you lazily dragged yourself out of bed. You rubbed your eyes as you thought back to the dream you had of when you were still younger.

"That's right." You muttered to yourself, "Lovi..." It was ten years since you last saw your best friend and childhood crush, scratch that, your best friend and eternal crush. As much as you were happy to be back in (Country), you were guilty to the fact that you forgot what he looked like. Sadly he didn't like having his picture taken so you had no photos of Lovino. You shook the thought out of your head and got ready to have lunch with the Bad Friends Trio.

"Great! You made it!" You smiled as Antonio stood up to give you a hug, which you returned happily. You then proceeded to hug the other two members; Francis more cautiously than the rest. You sat down in a seat and glanced at the place you were at.

"This place..." you muttered. Antonio noticed this and smiled,

"Si! You remembered!" Francis and Gilbert glanced at the two of you in confusion.

"Hey, mind letting us in on this whole thing?" asked Gilbert. You laughed and explained,

"This place we're at. It's a popular Italian cafe that I loved to go to. I came here often with my family, and occasionally Antonio and his family would join us." Francis smiled,

"So, this is THAT place cherie?" he asked, his smile widening. You blushed,

"Y-Yeah." You muttered; your cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"_Lovi! Lovi! Look! This cafe has your favourite pizza!" You cried happily; pointing at the menu. Lovino blushed,_

_"Yeah, whatever ragazza." he said frowning._

_"Vee! Don't be like that fratello! (Name) is joining us for lunch! Isn't that special?" Lovino's younger brother Feliciano sat across from the two of you, a blissful smile on his face. Their grandfather; who was beside Feliciano, chuckled, _

_"Feliciano's right Lovino. It's not everyday you have a bella joining you for lunch." Their grandfather winked making the two of you blushed._

_"O-Oh. Thank you." You say quietly, "But I'm not that beautiful."_

_"Nonsense! You're a beautiful bella! Right fratello?" cried Feliciano, worsening your blush. You looked at Lovino who only hid his face in the menu,_

_"She's alright...I guess." he muttered. Feliciano looked appalled,_

_"Alright?! But fratello! (Name) is very, VERY beautiful!" You blushed at Feliciano's words, but little did you know that Lovino was blushing behind the menu. Obviously not wanting to admit to your beauty. You watched the brothers argue while the chuckles of their grandfather was heard in the background._

_"Kids." he mused to himself._

"Huh? What place?!" cried Gilbert, upset with the fact that he was being left out. Francis chuckled and placed an arm aroun his German friend,

"This, mon amie, was the very cafe where our dear little (Name) would have lunch with her childhood crush and his family." said Francis, enlightening Gilbert who grinned.

"Oh? So our frau had a crush?" asked Gilbert, "Interesting. Kesesesesesese!" You felt uneasy but shrugged it off when a waiter came to take your orders. The four of you ceased your conversation to browse the menu for your lunches.

After lunch you decided to join the Bad Friends Trio as they decided to (*coughcough*Troll*coughcough*) explore the mall. The three of them went into various shops while you decided to watch them. As much as you would like to do your own shopping, you found yourself wanting to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't get into trouble. As you thought that, you realised that your habit of watching them was what made you friends with them in the first place. When you met them in your freshman year of high school, your teacher decided that you were to be their guide and told you to keep an eye on them. You shook your head and laughed at the memory, before stumbling to the ground as someone bumped into you.

"What the hell?!" You looked up to see the same young man that you bumped into the day before. He glanced at you before frowning, "You again?! Are you stalking me?!" he cried. You stare at him apalled,

"Me? Stalking you?! What makes you think that I'd stalk a rude bastard like you?!" You stood up and brushed yourself off, looking around you found that the Bad Friends Trio were no where to seen. "Great. Now because of you, I lost my friends!" You huffed before walking away, but as you did you were grabbed by the wrist.

"Wait!" You turned around to face the young man who had a blush on his face. "I-I didn't mean to be so rude..." he trailed off as you stare at him, the same feeling of familiarity washing over your mind.

"So? How about it?" You snap from your daze,

"What?" You asked. The young man became flustered and started to storm off,

"Dammit, weren't you listening?! I offer to help you find your friends and-"

"You're gonna help me find my friends?" You ask, cutting him off. The young man turns to you; his face still red.

"Yeah...the least I could do..." he muttered. You smiled,

"Thank you so much!"

'Pa-ra-ri Pari Pa-ri Pari~'

You glanced at the young man who shook his head and pointed at your bag. You then took out your cellphone; looking at the caller ID you then placed the phone to your ear. "Hello?"

"Ma cherie, where are you?" You sighed before answering your French friend,

"At the mall Francis. And how do you three keep changing my ringtone without me knowing?"

"It's a secret~ Anyway, we're here at the park so meet us quickly okay?"

"The park?! That was fast. See you there, I guess." You hung up the phone before turning to the young man.

"Looks like my friends are at the park. Too bad I don't remember where that is." You muttered, mostly to yourself. The young man sighed before saying,

"I know where the damn park is. I'll take you there...only if you want." He said, covering his blushing face with the back of his hand. You giggled at the sight. "What?!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry." You said, holding your giggles, "It's just that you remind me of someone I know that's all." The young man scoffed before walking off.

"Hey!" You called out, "Where are you going?!"

"Do you want me to bring you to the park or what?!" He replied angrily. You said a quiet "oh" before running after him. "Idiota." He said.

"By the way. What's your name?" You ask the young man as the two of you exit the mall. He hesitated for a moment before replying,

"Call me Romano."

"Romano? Do you go to (College name)?" You ask again,

"Yeah? Does it mean a damn thing to you?" He replied.

"So you're THAT Romano." You muse to yourself. Romano turns to look at you.

"What the hell are you on about?" He demands. You only shrugged your shoulders before replying,

"Well, I go to (College name) too. I heard a lot about you from the other girls. You're pretty popular." You say. Romano turns his head away so you couldn't see his blush. "But tell me something Romano." Romano turns to you with a quizzical look. "I also heard that as much as you flirt with the other girls, you never had a girlfriend at all. Why?"

"It's none of your damn business." he said almost immediatly. This made you suspicious but you decided not to pry. The two of you then continued to walk in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence which you were okay with.

As you reached the park, you saw the Bad Friends Trio gathered by a bench, obviously looking at something. "What on earth are they..." You were going to ask yourself but then you were spotted by Antonio who called out to you.

"(Name)! Take a look at this!" You jogged up to the trio, unaware of Romano's confused and shocked expression. He went after you, standing behind you and the Bad Friends Trio.

"Look! We found this box buried by the bench!" Gilbert held up the box to you, which you took in your hands.

"How did you find this?" You say slowly. Gilbert turned to you before replying,

"Gilbird found it." You blinked, not remembering that Gilbird was with them whole time. Francis then spoke up; his eyebrow raised.

"As much as I'd like to wonder what the box is, I'm more curious about your companion (Name)." You looked at Francis in confusion before turning to see Romano behind you. He stared at the box wide eyed,

"T-That...I buried that years ago w-when-" He was cut off as you dropped the box in shock.

_"Lovi, what are you doing?" You asked as Lovino crouched by the park bench; his back towards you. As you approached him, he turned to face you, a light blush on his cheeks._

_"I-It's a time capsule." He says._

_"A time capsule?" You ask. Lovino nods before closing the box,_

_"Si. It's a thing where you put special stuff in. You keep it hidden until years later."_

_"What happens years later?"_

_"You take it out and you open it? I don't know dammit! My nonno didn't explain it to me properly!" You watch as Lovino places the box in a hole before burying it. He then dusts his hands together before sitting himself on the bench, where you decide to join him._

_"Lovi, do you think that we'll be friends forever?" You ask him. Lovino turns to you in annoyance,_

_"What the hell are you- oh..You're leaving tomorrow aren't you ragazza?" He says, his anger dropping into disappoinment. You nod sadly. Lovino frowns as he folds his arms across his chest._

_"Dammit! You're just like everyone else! You and the tomato bastard both! You always leave me!" He blushes as he realises what he said. "I-I...uh..."_

_"Lovi." You scoot to sit closer to him. "I'll be back. I promise."_

_"Yeah...but you'll probably be back because of my idiota fratello..." Says Lovino quietly, "Everyone always loves my fratello more than me. It's a damn fact!"_

_"Well, I don't believe that everyone loves your brother more than you."_

The Bad Friends Trio then stare at you and Romano in confusion,

"L-Lovi?" You ask quietly. Romano blinks before giving you a small nod. Your eyes widened. "Lovino!" You cry out, rushing to give him a big hug.

"(Name)..." he mutters, with a blush on his face. He hesitantly places his arms on your back.

"Hey," Francis then whispers to Gilbert and Antonio, "Let's leave them alone for a bit."

"What?" cries Gilbert, "But I want to see-" He was cut of by a look from France. Gilbert then gave Francis a sly smirk, "Oh, I see how it is." He says. The Bad Friends Trio then slip into the bushes as they began spying.

"I missed you so much Lovi!" You cried, releasing him from your hug. He turns away as his face becomes redder.

"Y-Yeah..me too."

"Lovi, your face gets red a lot." You state, "Why?" Lovino's blush worsens.

"Sh-Shut up ragazza!" He cries. You giggle at his embarrassment. You then pick up the box that you drop and sat down on the bench. "Here Lovi." You say, handing the box to Lovino. He then takes it and opens the box. You gasped as you saw it's contents, it was a photo of the two of you taken at your last day of school before you left which you had no idea this photo existed. Also, there was a smaller box and a piece of paper inside.

"Here." Spoke Lovino, he gave you the box and the paper, "I was going to give this to you when we met again. Which is now." You gingerly took the box and paper in your hands. You placed the paper to the side and opened the box first. Inside was a beautiful (f/c) diamond pendant of a (favourite flower). You gasped once more as Lovino took the pendant and placed it around your neck.

"Lovi, it's beautiful. Thank you." You say tearing. Lovino then shoves a handkerchief at you.

"H-Here...idiota ragazza." he says blushing. You couldn't help but wonder why he's always so flustered around you. You took the handkerchief and wiped your tears. You then took the paper and opened it, revealing a letter written in Lovino's childish handwriting:

_Dear (Name),_

_Remember that time where my idiota fratello and nonno called you a bella at the Italian cafe? I did not want to admit that I thought you were the most beautiful ragazza that I've met. Also, I'm very glad to know that you care about me a lot and that you're not like those people who like my fratello more than me. I wanted to give you this necklace because I knew you would like it. And uh...dammit I don't know what to put in this damn letter. Oh, don't get used to this. This is the first and last time that you'll hear me say such mushy stuff okay ragazza? _

_...I'll miss you a lot. Ti amo._

_Lovino Romano Vargas. _

_P.S. Remind me when we meet again to tell you what 'Ti Amo' means._

You giggle at the letter, but at the same time you were very happy. It was very unlike him to say such things to you, and it made you smile when you realised that it took a lot of courage for him to swallow his pride to write such a letter. Lovino glanced at you,

"What the hell are you smiling about?!" He asked. You only giggled more. "Look, I don't remember what I wrote since it was long ago. So will you tell me what was in my letter that made you so damn happy?!"

You folded up the letter and placed it in your bag. "You told me that I was the most beautiful ragazza that you've met." As soon as he heard those words, he blushed. You continued to tell him about the letter and you laughed as he got even more embarrassed. Especially when you mentioned to him about the phrase "Ti amo."

"I guess you want to know what the damn phrase means huh?" He says. You nod your head. Romano then turns your head so that you two were face to face. You blush at how close you were, and you notices that Lovino's golden eyes had a look in them. It was a special look, one that you knew of but could not remember what it was. All you knew was that you saw it often when you were with Lovino. With his fingers under your chin, he held your head in place as he slowly moved closer. You closed your eyes; his lips met yours. At once, you understood. The look in his eyes, you knew what it was.

Love.

As soon as you realised that, you wrapped your arms around Lovino's neck as he wrapped his arms around your waist; pulling you closer. You knew that he loved you ever since you were little an his love for you did not die over the years. Like your love for him, it only continued to grow as the years had passed, and you knew that it was more than just a childhood crush. The two of you parted slightly, foreheads touching.

"Ti amo (Name)." Whipsered Lovino.

"I love you too Lovi." You replied, realising what the phrase meant. You then pulled him into another hug as you closed your eyes, remembering how you came to meet this particular foul mouthed, young man.

_"Hey, are you alright?" You asked. It was your first day of elementary school and as you were exploring the playground during recess your classmate behind the trees sulking to himself. "Hey, I asked if you were alright." You said again._

_The boy frowned deeply and turned his head from you. "Go away! Idiota ragazza." he muttered. You frowned back and placed your hands on your hips,_

_"That's not a nice way to treat a girl!" You cried. You then sat yourself beside the boy, "Let's try this differently." You say, "Hi, I'm (Name) (Lastname)! And you are?" You smiled. The boy turned to you in surprise before turning to face te ground._

_"Lovino Vargas." he muttered._

_"You need to stop muttering to yourself...and you need to stop looking so sad like that." You say. Lovino looked up at you in confusion, "You're really cute you know that Lovi! You you should smile more!" Lovino blushed before crying out,_

_"I-I'm not cute! Stupid ragazza! And don't call me that!" You giggled. _

_"I like you Lovi!" You said, ignoring his demand to not be called Lovi, "Let's become good friends okay?"_

You chuckled to yourself as you remembered. You released yourself from the hug only to see Lovino staring at you with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at now? You're so damn weird ragazza." He says. You lightly punch him in the arm making him chuckle. The two of you then sat in silence. You glanced at Lovino before slipping your hand under his; entwining your fingers together.

"Lovi?" You ask him, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Why did you not get a girlfriend? Even though you flirt with the girls at college?"

Lovino facepalmed. "Stupid ragazza! It should be obvious by now!" You stare at him curiously, a small unnoticeable smirk growing.

"Oh? I'm afraid I don't know Lovi. Care to enlighten me?"

Lovino blushed, but before you could answer a sound rang through the air.

'Vamos, España~ Vamos, España~'

You took out your phone and answered only to hear wolf whistles and cheers on the other end. "What the hell you guys!" You yell angrily, "You ruined a nice moment assholes!" You heard laughter at the end,

"Chill frau! We're only just messing with you."

"Si! We're also just trying to protect our favourite chica."

"Well you've got perfect timing that's for sure." You say, your voice dripping with sarcasm. You then hear Francis' laughter,

"Don't forget ma cherie, you're still in college so, use a condom~"

"What the hell?!" you exclaim, you hung up the phone and angrily shoved it into your bag. "Stupid idiots." You mutter. You then sigh as you attempted to calm down, "I'm sorry Lovi. You were saying?" You turned to Lovi but you saw him glancing at the bushes behind you. He suddenly grabs your hand and pulls you to your feet.

"Come on." He says, "Let's go to a place where we can properly talk." The two of you then walked out of the park hand in hand. As you decided to find a better place to go.

"Hey, let's go to that Italian cafe." Spoke Lovi. You smiled and replied,

"It's a date then!"

"Damn! They left! Francis, Toni, let's follow them quickly before we lose them!"

"Oui. I want to see more of this lovely romance."

"Si. But I haven't reunited with little Lovi yet. Maybe tomorrow."

"Hurry up! We're gonna lose them!"

As they moved, the trio noticed a couple rollerblading on the hill behind them.

"Hey," Said Antonio, "Isn't that Roderich and Elizabeta?"

"Huh? Ja. Looks like Roddy's having trouble. Kesesesesesese he looks so stupid!"

"He's not very good at it non?"

Just then they saw Roderich trip and fell over on the hill. The trio stood watching as Roderich rolled down the hill towards them.

"Kesesesesesese! He fell! That aristocrat fell! This is hilarious!"

"That may be so amigo, but he 's rolling towards us!"

The Bad Friends Trio cried out as Rodrerich rolled into them, making the trio fall over in the collision.

"Lovi, did you hear the yelling just now?" You asked as you leant your head on Lovi's shoulder. Lovino glanced at you before shrugging. You then decide to ignore it as you snuggled yourself closer to Lovino.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: This is probably my longest written one yet...I'm serious..this was pretty much around twelve pages on Word...**

**Oh, if you caught the Fruits Basket reference, some Hetalia songs, and a little joke at the end. You get a cookie. :)**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**


	2. Lithuania x Reader

**By Your Side**

**Lithuania x Reader**

Ever since you were a little girl, you've always heard stories about Princesses in far off lands. Princesses who were cursed, or had unfortunate lives and every single time, those Princesses would always be rescued by their Princes or Knight in shining armor. Growing up with such stories, you always dreamt of one day being swept off your feet by your handsome Prince. But after a while you soon discovered that being the Knight was far more attractive than being like those helpless Princesses in the stories.

"Hey hey, like (Nickname) what are you like going to be for the halloween party for our fifth grade class?" Your friend Feliks scooted beside you as you sat on a bench in the school playground. You were busy drawing your favourite cartoon characters in your sketchbook.

"Are you like, going to be a Princess like last time?" You shut your sketch book and set it on your lap. You then turned to face Feliks with a serious look on your face.

"(Nickname), like, what's with that look on your face?" asked Feliks, he blinked in surprise.

"Feliks, I don't want to be a Princess anymore." You say sternly. Feliks stared at you for a while before jumping in shock.

"Whaaaaat?!" He exclaimed in surprise, "But you and I are like, Princess buddies!"

"I know and I'm sorry. But this year I want to be a Knight!" You say with a fiery determination in your eyes.

"You like, want to be the one that does the saving?" He asks quietly. You nod.

"Yes, but not like a superhero...that makes me seem like that Alfred kid. But a Knight that defeats dragons and gets the Princess! But since I'm a girl I'll get the Prince instead!" You stood up with enthusiasm and you pull up Feliks to stand by you. "I want to travel the world Feliks! To be the person that I want to be! I don't want to be like those helpless girls in the stories!" Feliks stares at you with a small hint of admiration ghosting onto his face.

"Like, you think you can do it?" You nod as an answer. Feliks smirks before grabbing your hand and pulling you away from the bench. Your sketchbook sitting on the ground. "Then as a royalty I'll dub you (Nickame), Knight of all things fabulous! And like as your first knightly duty," He then pushes you in front of him and shoves you forward, making you bump into someone.

"You can like, totally make out with Liet!" Feliks then ran off as you collapsed onto the person, making the two of you topple to the ground. You groaned as you propped yourself up with your hands.

"That Feliks..." You mutter, you blink as you look at the person directly underneath you. You blushed as you stared into beautiful, soft forest green eyes. "Toris..."

"(Name)? Ow, are you alright?" He asked you sheepishly. You turned scarlet and you hastily removed yourself from Toris; sitting on the ground beside him.

"I'm so sorry Toris!" You cry out. Toris is Felik's best friend and your long time crush. You quietly stared at the ground in embarrassment. You heard Toris sit up and you flinch when he places his hand on top of yours.

"Don't be sorry (Name)." He says gently. You turn to face him.

"You're not hurt are you?" You ask quietly. Toris shakes his head with a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm alright. You?" You gave him a broad smile.

"I'm a knight." You say, "A fall like that isn't too much for me to handle." Toris stares at you curiously.

"A knight?" You then explain to him what you told Feliks.

"I see." He says quietly. He then grasps your hand gently in his, "I think that's wonderful (Name).

"Well yeah...but...I'm going to be leaving soon." Toris' eyes widened in surprise while Feliks jumps out from the bushes nearby.

"Like, no way! Are you serious (Nickname)?!" Cried Feliks. He ran to the two of you and pulled you into a hug. "Like, who else can I hang with when Liet's busy?! Not cool (Nickname) not cool!"

"I'm sorry but my parents wanted me to go to a different school." You say sadly. Toris frowns and pries Feliks off of you.

"When are you leaving?" He asks.

"After the halloween party." You say.

"Whaaaat?! But that's like, in a few days! No fair no fair no fair no fair!" Feliks cries and pulls Toris into a hug, but Toris stays quiet as if in thought.

- A Few Days Later-

"Do you like, really have to go?" Asks Feliks. You laugh.

"Relax Feliks, I'm just moving it's no big deal don't worry." You say. But Feliks glances at Toris seriously.

"I'm like, more worried about Liet..." He mutters to himself. Toris then goes up to the two of you as you stand on your lawn, the moving van preparing to leave.

"(Name) come here." He says. You obediently walk up to Toris who pulls you to one side, away from everyone else. You begin to ask what he needed but he pulled your right hand and aligned it with his left; both your palms were facing upward. You stare at your palms wondering what was going on when Toris sighed in relief and he released your hand. He gives you a smile as you wait for an explanation.

"I heard somewhere that if the lines on our palms connected, we would meet again in the future." Says Toris. You blush and stare at your right palm.

"Toris, you really believe that?" Toris nods. You then clench your fist and smile. "I'm happy, happy to know that we'll meet again." You then bring your clenched fist to your heart and you close your eyes.

"(Name)! We have to go!" You hear the voice of your father as he calls out to you. You then run to your father who was waiting by your car. He opens the car door for you and you sit inside; Feliks and Toris standing by the car door. You lower the window and reach your hands out to them which they grasped tightly.

"I'll only be gone for a while." You say. "I'll be back you'll see!" The car engine starts and Toris and Feliks steps back. As the car drives off you stick your head out and yell.

"I promise! Once I'm done with middle school, I'll come back and join you for high school okay!"

Feliks cupps his hands around his mouth and yells back. "Like, we'll be waiting!" Feliks then waves and you could've sworn that you saw Toris mouthing something to you. But you didn't know what he was saying.

(Three years later)

"Okay. So I'm all set!"

"Hey (Name), why do you want to go to this particular place for highschool?" Your friend sat on your bed as you prepared your school bag for the next day. "I mean, isn't it super far from your house?" You then sat next to her and collapsed onto your back on your bed.

"I know. But then I want to go so it's all good." Your friend then layed down next to you.

"I see, but are you sure that's the only reason?" She asks you. "You keep staring at that photo frame a lot everytime I come to your house. Who are those guys?" You smile and grabbed the photo frame that sat on your bedside. It was a photo that you took with Toris and Feliks during the halloween party in fifth grade. You were a knight while Feliks was a Princess. Feliks managed to get Toris to be a Prince but Feliks would always push him towards you. You never really understood why Feliks would do that, it was like he knew something you didn't.

Later on, you found yourself in your favourite cafe which you haven't been to in three years. You were sitting with nice cup of (Drink) looking out of the window; watching cars and people pass by. You were so focused on the scenery that you didn't notice two familiar people walk by outside.

Over the past three years you found yourself become more "knight-like." Helping those who needed it, defending the weak, and sorts of deeds. You grew to be one of the most well-liked people in school because of your chivalrous attitude. You smiled, you remembered the day you decided that you wanted to be a knight instead of a Princess. You remembered that it was the day you told Toris and Feliks that you were leaving, after thinking for a while you understood certain things. Feliks probably knew of your crush on Toris so he kept trying to get you together -although truthfully you were almost correct with that statement-. You also understood why you wanted to be a knight. You didn't want to be like Cinderella who sat in a dusty cellar, you didn't want to wait for someone to save you and get the glory. You wanted to be independent, and instead of being rescued you'd rather rescue yourself. Finishing your cup of (drink), you then left the cafe and casually walked down the street. You were wearing your favourite (coloured) checkered hoodie which had very long, and were donning a white shirt that had the words (favourite line here), a pair of black jeans with (coloured sneakers). As you walked you were humming the song "Cinderella" by Tata Young. You put your hands in your hoodie pockets and you stared at the ground. All of a sudden you heard whimpering.

"P-Please Mr. Ivan...c-can you please give me a break?" You followed the sound of whimpering to see Toris cowering before a tall man. He looked like he was going to hurt Toris. This made you snap, you walked up to the man and stared him down.

"Leave him alone." You said darkly. The man chuckled.

"I think you are mistaken sunflower." He says with a childish smile, "Little Toris here was just helping me and he's tired da? I was just going to let him have a break." You blink in surprise and blush in embarrassment.

"O-Oh? S-Sorry then.." You say quietly. The man pat you on the head.

"You're very brave, just like Toris here. Anyway, we shall be going now." The man then leaves with Toris following behind him.

You watch the two of them leave with a blank look on your face. Toris then hesitantly turns his head to face you. You smirk and held up your right palm, pointing at the line on your palm with a wink. Toris' eyes widened in shock before he was ushered to keep walking by the man.

-Liet's POV-

I can't believe it...was that really (Name)? She's changed since I last saw her three years ago. Gosh she looks so pretty no wait, she looks beautiful. Even more than Natalia. I smile to myself, she's grown so strong (Name). I wonder if she's managed to become that knight that she wanted to be?

"Toris, you can take a break here da? I'll give you an hour before we work on planting those sunflowers again." Says Mr. Ivan. I nod my head and I scuttled over to the phone to call Feliks.

"Hello? Like, who is it?"

"Feliks it's me." I say calmly. I wince when Feliks yells excitedly through the phone.

"Liet! Like, you have no idea what happened today! I saw this really cute dress in a shop, and it was like, in (Nickname)'s favourite colour! Can you like, believe it! It was the exact shade that (Nikname) likes!" I sweatdrop at Feliks' excitement, but when he mentioned (Name)...I couldn't help but almost yell myself.

"Feliks, I saw (Name)!" I cry. Feliks then becomes silent before screaming.

"Like seriously?! You saw (Nikname)?! Your loving knight in shining armour?!" I blush at Feliks' comment.

"She's not my loving knight in shining armour!" I retort but Feliks scoffs.

"Aw come on Liet! I like, totally know how you feel about her! Why do you think I like, keep pushing you two together?" My mouth gapes open.

"Feliks!"

"Relax Liet," Sang Feliks. I collapsed onto the floor by the phone in exasperation. "Who knows, we might totally see her like, at school tomorrow."

"Maybe." I say quietly. I close my eyes as my thoughts drifted to (Name). She was so pretty as a Princess back then, I chuckle to myself, but seeing her as a knight...so gallant...so bold. She even stood up to Mr. Ivan. Mr. Ivan is right, she is brave. I can picture it, (Name) donning a suit of armour on a white horse with her perfect (h/l) (h/c) hair in the wind. That's so cliche...the image I mean. I blush, (Name) my knight in shining armour? But I want to help her too...

"Liet? Like, are you still on the phone?" I was so lost in thought I forgot that I was on the phone with Feliks.

-And another time skip!-

It was the first day of school, and you already found yourself in trouble. You were trying to defend a small boy -who was apparently called Raivis- from a gang but apparently you underestimated their strength, and their numbers overwhelmed you. You tried to fight back as much as you could but you where quickly pinned to the ground. Luckily the Raivis kid managed to run off, to get help no doubt. As you lay on the ground in pain, you braced yourself for the next blow but it never came. You looked to see a sillhouette holding the wrist of the ganger who was about to strike you.

"Don't touch her." Spoke the figure. Your eyes widened. It was Toris. He pushed back the ganger and knelt before you. "Can you stand (Name)?" He asks gently. You sat up and took his hand, your (e/c) eyes never leaving his forest green ones. You missed looking into those eyes, even if it was just a couple of stolen glances.

"Thanks Toris." You say. Toris nodded.

"You better go." He said, "I can handle this." He faced the gangers and prepare himself. But instead of leaving you stood by him.

"Nah," You said in a calm tone. "How about I stay with you instead?"

"Y-You'll stay with me?" He mutters quietly. You mutter back.

"Of course. I love you Toris, and I missed you." You heard Toris smile.

"I missed you too (Name), and I also love you." He says quietly. You blush, you gave such a casual confession yet...it meant more. Well, casual or not, if it meant that you could stay by Toris' side then that's alright with you.

"Liet! There you are! You like totally dashed off when Raivis told you what happened with (Nikname)!" Feliks came around to see you and Toris sitting together, both covered in cuts and bruises; in the middle of an arguement.

"Toris! Why won't you rely on me more?!" You cry.

"I do! I just don't want to see you get hurt!"

"But I can handle myself!"

Apparently when you were in a fight, Toris kept letting you fight the weaker looking gangers even though you were a lot stronger than that. But even when you protested, Toris refused to let you fight the bigger looking gangers. While the two of you argues, Feliks watched your drama with a curious look on his face.

_So, Liet like, totally told her then_. He thought to himself. Feliks then looked at the two of you.

"I'm not a damsel in distress Toris! I can take care of myself! I want to help you!"

"I want to help you too (Name)!"

"They're like, so hopeless..." Feliks

muttered before pulling the two of you up. "You are like, so going to get those injuries treated kay? Then we'll totally go and catch up together! I mean we seriously, haven't been altogether for three years!" You and Toris look at each other before being dragged off by Feliks to the infirmary. Needless to say, you may not be living the fairytale dream but hey, you still got to be with your Prince in the end.

* * *

**A/N: the hand palm thing and the promise are based on two people in my life. Except they're both good friends and are both female xD**  
**Not telling you who they are but they themselves know who it is.**

**Anyway, based this on Cinderella by Tata Young lol. Sorry if it seemed weird...it's my first time writing for Liet and Poland xD**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**  
**Cinderella (c) Tata Young**


	3. Male Ukraine x Reader

**Because I Love You  
Male!Ukraine x Reader**

You stopped and stared as your boyrfriend Yuri was almost on the verge of tears. You sighed to yourself sadly and you walked up and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." You say sadly. _I hurt him again..._You thought, _Why do I keep doing that? It's always because I don't control what I say._ You were the type of person who was sarcastic and tended to be blunt about things. Often you wondered why on earth he still stayed with you after three years of being together. When you parted from the hug Yuri gave you a teary, yet cheerful smile.

"Don't worry about it dear (Name)." He says. Yuri then leans in and gives you an affectionate peck on the forehead. You couldn't help but giggle at his actions. He always never failed to make you feel special and that was one of the reasons why you loved him so much. You loved the way he held you close, the way he smiled, the way that his voice always sounded so loving when he spoke your name.

Yuri was so sweet and caring that you felt at peace when you were with him. Also, he may not seem like it, but you knew when a push becomes a shove he would be by your side as your protection in a heartbeat. You always felt safe when you were with Yuri, yet, you hated how you would accidentally let your mouth run, enabling you to say things that sounded harsh even though you didn't mean it. You hated how it would surprise him and hurt him to the point that he would be on the verge of tears. You looked at Yuri as he continued to smile lovingly at you and you found that your heart felt heavy.

"(Name)?" asks Yuri, "What's wrong?" His face is surprised and he pulls you into a hug. "I'm sorry!" He cries suddenly, "Did I hurt you anywhere?!" You melt into the hug but then tense when an image of his hurtful expression came into your mind.

_I always end up hurting him..._You thought sadly. _No more, I won't hurt him anymore._

"I'm really sorry Yuri." You say quietly. Yuri stares at you with the surprise expression still on his face. "I keep hurting you. But, it won't happen anymore." Yuri's eyes widened.

"Wait, (Name). What are you saying? Are you..."

"I'm so sorry Yuri. I love you so much." You then ran, leaving Yuri behind.

"(Name)?! (Name)! Come back! (NAME)!"

You felt tears in your eyes as you heard the panic in Yuri's voice. But you did not turn back. You kept on running.

A couple of days past since you ran from Yuri and in all honesty, you felt terrible. All of a sudden you were constantly on your guard and you wouldn't stop thinking. Ever since you left Yuri, it was like all peace and security disappeared. Because of it, you locked yourself in your room finding it the only place where you could feel somewhat safe.

_Look on the bright side (Name). _You think to yourself, _You can finally see Yuri with someone who can control their tongue better than you can. Someone who can stay quiet like that Canadian girl. Someone, whose mouth won't run and say things that you don't even mean. Someone that Yuri can always be happy with. _As you sat on your bed, you teared with the thoughts that ran in your head. You pulled your knees together, hid your face in your knees and cried. _Even if I do this, I will never be the person who will make him happy..._

"(Name)? Open up please. I haven't seen you in days, please open up. I'm worried about you."

Your head shot up as you heard a calm and quiet voice from the other side of the door. You stayed silent, part of you hoping that he would leave.

"(Name)? I know you're in there..." You hear Yuri's voice trail off and you sighed in relief as silence once again filled the room. You then slide of your bed and walk to the door; placing your ear against it to make sure that there was no one there.

A couple of minutes passed and you decided to open the door and get some food for you were hungry. You stood up straight -since you were kneeling- and reached for the door handle. But before you could unlock and open the door your window crashed and you whipped around.

"Aah..I didn't think it would shatter that badly.."

You stare in shock as you see Yuri on your windowsill with a pitchfork in his hand. To say you were shocked though, would be an understatement. Your room was on the second floor for the love of pasta! Yuri swung himself into the room and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay for the damages don't worry." He then smiles lovingly and walks up to you; placing the pitchfork in a corner.

"Y-You went through my window..." You muttered. Yuri chuckles softly and holds you tightly.

"I know, and I really had to." Yuri's grip on you tightens as if he hasn't held you for years. "I never saw you for the next few days after you ran off . Anya even told me that you locked yourself in your room, I was so worried about you. Why did you run from me?" You sighed heavily feeling constrictions in your chest. You couldn't take it anymore so you cried and told him the truth. Yuri releases you and holds you at arm's length; his stare never leaving yours.

"You hurt me?" He asks, "(Name), why..." Yuri pauses. He thinks for a moment before pulling you hastily into a kiss. You were surprised with Yuri's actions.

"(Name), (Name), (Name)." He says quietly, "My sweet, darling (Name). I've known you for so long...long enough to know that you would never hurt me. I know I cry a lot and I'm weak but-"

"You're not weak Yuri!" You interrupt, but Yuri chuckles and places a finger on your lips. You stay silent.

"(Name), you are the most honest person in the world." He says, "Even though you may be blunt and some of the things you say may sound harsh but I know that you don't mean it that way." Yuri wipes the tears from your eyes and he pulls you into his arms once more.

"But you know what?" Whispers Yuri, "There is the most important reason, and this reason is also why I broke your window, and is also the reason why I stay with you for so long. The most important reason. Do you know what it is sweet (Name)?" You shook your head in response.

"Why is it that you do those things Yuri?" You ask him quietly. Yuri smiles and places an affectionate peck on your lips as he strokes your cheek tenderly.

"It's because I love you."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this for Ukraine's birthday earlier. Yeah. :)**

**Oh, there is this one part which is based on "Laugh Maker" the Touhou PV version.**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**


	4. Norway x Reader (Drabble)

**Just Say It**

**Norway x Reader**

"Come on."

"..."

"Just say it."

"..."

"You've said it before."

You walked into the living room to see Norway and Iceland having an argument.

"What's going on?" You ask curiously. Iceland smirked.

"Norway has something to tell you."

You looked at Norway and saw that he was glaring at Iceland; a small, tiny blush evident on his cheeks.

"Come on Norway, you _did_ say it before." Iceland walked over to his brother and whispered something in his ear, making the Norwegian's blush worsen slightly.

"I'll leave you two alone then." Iceland leaves the living room, a silence being followed after.

"Um.." You start, "What was it that you want to tell me?"

"..." Norway mutters something; his face turned away, but you found it incoherent.

"I'm sorry Norway but I couldn't hear that."

Norway then turned and walked towards you. He held your chin and looked you straight in the eye.

"N-Norway?"

You saw that he was nervous and he hesitated, but soon he managed to speak.

"Jeg elsker deg...(Name)."

**-Extended Ending-**

Iceland watched the two of you as Norway confessed. He snickered to himself.

"I knew it." He said.

"You do know that Norge's going to start bugging you to call him "big brother" even more now right?" Iceland turned to Denmark who appeared beside him suddenly.

"...crap."

* * *

**A/N: For a friend. She knows who she is. ^^**


	5. NItaly x Little Reader x SItaly

**Innocent Curiosity**

** x Little!Reader x (Not romance xDDD)**

"Vee! Fratello! I can't find her!"

"Idiota! Don't just stand there and panic! Look for her!"

Little (Name) giggled as her baby sitters were frantically rushing around the house. She continued to huddle in her corner of her big brother Gilbert's closet; hiding herself amongst her brother's clothing. She loved to hide when her baby sitters were around and would hide herself in various places.

"(N-Name)! Vee, come out please! (Name)!" (Name) giggled when she heard the voice of her baby sitter Feliciano.

"Idiota! If she's hiding why would she come out?! Don't you ever think!"

"Vee! I'm sorry fratello! D-Don't hit me!" (Name) listened as Feliciano's brother Lovino argued with him. She quietly sat in the closet waiting for them to find her.

As she waited, she began to notice that Feliciano and Lovino had these strange swirly things that were sticking out of their hair. She had asked her brothers what they were but they never told her.

"Hehe, I'm going to find out even though mein bruder won't tell me." Muttered (Name) to herself. She then went quiet as the door to the basement; Gilbert's room was opened.

"See? This is the one place that we haven't checked yet. She has to be here." Declared Lovino. "Ugh! Why do I have to be here baby sitting the potato eater's sister!"

"Aw come on fratello, it isn't so bad. (Name) is so adorable and cute si? You don't have to panic about losing her." Spoke Feliciano. (Name) peeked out from her hiding place to see Lovino whip around to face Feliciano.

"You were the one panicking you dumbass!" Cried Lovino making Feliciano jump out of fear.

_Hehehe, maybe I could make them tell me what those curly things are..._Thought (Name), she decided that it was going to be her mission and she knew just how to execute it.

_Shake! Rattle! Thump!_

"Veee! Ludwig! Kiku! Save me!" cried Feliciano; clinging tightly to his brother.

"S-Shut up bastardo! It was just the closet!" Cried Lovino, unaware that he too was clinging to his brother.

_All according to plan.._Thought (Name), she rattled the closet again.

"D-Don't just stand there!" Hissed Lovino, he pried Feliciano off of him and shoved him towards the closet. "See what it is!"

"M-Me?!"

"Just go!" Feliciano slowly walked over to the closet and whipped the doors open before running to hide behind Lovino.

"Don't let it get me fratello!" cried Feliciano. Lovino tried himself to hide behind Feliciano but no avail. All of a sudden the two of them stopped cowering when they heard the giggles of little (Name) in the closet.

_All according to plan~ _Thought (Name) as she giggled. Lovino blushed in embarrassment and huffed; walking over to the little girl.

"So this is where you were..." Spoke Lovino. He picked up (Name) and tossed her over his shoulder. "I look away for one second and you hide! That's what I get for baby sitting the potato eating bastardo's sorella!"

"Fratello! Your language!" Cried Feliciano, following Lovino as he trekked up the stairs and out of the basement with (Name) over his shoulder.

"Okay (Name). You stay here between us while we watch football~" Cries Feliciano happily.

(Name) sat quietly between Feliciano and Lovino as the television was playing a game of football -or soccer if you call it that-. As Feliciano and Lovino watched, they were unaware of little (Name) standing up and reaching for those unsuspecting hair curls. She slowly reached up, her hands slowly beginning to grasp the curly strands. (Name) reached carefully trying not to be noticed.

"Bull! He missed! The idiot missed!"

"Vee~ It's okay fratello they'll score next time!"

The Vargas brothers then leaned back into the sofa -for they were leaning forward eagerly- making little (Name) retract her hands quickly as she plopped back down.

"Ah! They probably won't score anymore you dumbass. Tch!"

"Aww don't be like that! How about I go make us some pasta?" Feliciano then got up and walked into the kitchen to make pasta as his brother Lovino sat scowling at the television.

_Aww oh no. I was so close! _Thought (Name), she huffed and crossed her arms. _Next time. I will get those curly thingies!_

Both (Name) and Lovino were scowling as the football -soccer- game was playing. Both teams running up and down the field for the ball. After couple of minutes of this silence, a cry was heard from Feliciano in the kitchen.

"Fratello! I think Ludwig hid the pasta!" Feliciano ran back and jumped onto his brother.

"Well of course he hid it you idiota! You wouldn't go on about your pasta! It was 'pasta this' and 'pasta that' you idiot!" Retorted Lovino. He tried to pry off Feliciano but failed.

"B-B-But fratello, you love pasta too."

"Sh-Shut up!" As Lovino bickered with Feliciano, (Name) found that it was the perfect time to discover what their curls did.

_Oh! Oh! Now's my chance! _She thought. (Name) then jumped onto Feliciano and Lovino, hands shooting out and successfully grabbing the curls. Both Vargas brothers to froze in place, their faces flushed while (Name) giggled; playing with the curls.

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

"Hallo? This is Ludwig."

"H-Help! Ludwig! Ah, ouch! Don't pull at it!"

"Stop moving! Idiota!"

"Waaa! Don't hurt me fratello!"

"(Name)! Let go!"

_Beep...beep...beep..._

Needless to say, (Name)'s plan worked..unfortunately, she was lectured by her brother Ludwig.

All because of a little curiosity.


	6. France x Reader

**Sometimes When We Touch**

**France x Reader**

"Ohonhonhon mon cherie(1) you look so beautiful today, how about tu serais mon fleur délicate?(2)"

You sighed as you sat by yourself in a cafe, sipping your coffee as you watched your beloved boyfriend Francis Bonnefoy. You and Francis had been dating for three years, and yet he would still go around flirting with the women that passed by on the street. You were supposed to be meeting him at the cafe an hour ago and well, he didn't arrive. Mostly because he was busy flirting with the women across the street and had not seen you waiting for him.

You frowned as you held your coffee mug in your hands. It was autumn and the winds were quite chilly, thankfully you wore warm clothing. Placing the coffee mug on the table you glared as you eyed the woman your French boyfriend seemed to be flirting with. You saw that the woman was very beautiful with her dark mahogany hair and fair skin. You pouted in jealousy, wondering to yourself why you couldn't look like that.

_I can't believe him...we've been dating for three years and he's still like this..._ You thought to yourself; staring at the remaining coffee in your coffee mug. You sat in thought as you watched your reflection. _I'm not as gorgeous as the other women he flirts with and yet..._

_"Please (Name)! Give me a chance! I know you think I'm some sort of flirtatious pervert but I really want to be with you!" You turned to see Francis running towards you across the school courtyard. You yelped in surprise and broke into a run. Ever since you transferred to (College), Francis seemed to have taken an interest in you. He would flirt and pay his fullest attention to you, and you often wondered why he did. All of a sudden he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a hug from behind._

_"Please (Name)...I'm begging you. Je t'aime tellement(3), and I want you to be with me forever." Despite you borrowing a frying pan, and your attempts at driving him away he always seem to come right back. His persistence and sincerity soon made you give in to his request and the two of you began dating._

Feeling tears in your eyes you hastily wiped them away with the back of your hand as you recalled that memory. Deciding that you've waited long enough, you stood up and payed for your coffee and left. Where you were going to go you had no idea, but for sure you didn't want to watch Francis flirting for the rest of the day. A soft cooling breeze blew by as you walked, you shivered slightly before putting your hands to your mouth and blowing into them. You were turning a corner and you glanced back at the cafe to see Francis approach it; searching. You shook your head sadly and walked away from the cafe, leaving Francis to wonder where you were.

"(Name)? Is that you love?"

You turned around to see Arthur Kirkland emerging from the grocery store with bags in his hand. You blinked in surprise, you didn't expect to see him.

"(Name), what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with that frog?" Asked Arthur, his eyebrow raised. You glanced back in the direction of the cafe and sighed. Arthur's face softened knowingly, "Flirting again?" Your silence confirmed his question. Arthur sighed and walked over to you.

"Want to talk about it love?" He asked. You thought for a moment before nodding your head with a gentle smile. Arthur holds out his arm and you take it willingly; telling him about your feelings regarding your boyfriend Francis.

-LE TIME SKIP (WITH CAPS BECAUSE I CAN)-

"I see." Says Arthur. The two of you sat on a bench in the park, it was almost sundown and you were getting hungry from your lack of dinner. "Well I guess it's inevitable for him to flirt, after all it is Francis..." He started but hesitated when he saw your disappointed face. "B-But, I believe that if you talk to him I'm sure that he'll understand the error of his ways..." Arthur sighs in relief when he sees your eyes lit up in happiness. You giggle to yourself and give Arthur a quick hug before springing to your feet in excitement.

"Thank you so much Arthur! You're the bestest friend I ever had!" Arthur rubs the back of his head shyly as you run off, knowing exactly how you were going to convey your feelings. As you left, you were unaware of the figure standing in the distance, watching the two of you.

"(Name) mon amour(4), maybe we should head our separate ways." You stare at Francis in shock, almost dropping your acoustic guitar. You had called Francis over to your home where you decided that you were going to tell him exactly how you felt, through the power of song. Francis sighs as he takes the guitar in your hands and sets it down.

"I think (Name), you are more suited to be with Arthur non?" You felt tears brimming in your eyes when he spoke. You choked out your words.

"Why? Am I not good enough?" You ask him. Francis chuckles and strokes your hair affectionately.

"No, no, not at all. In fact, you're perfect. It's just that you seem to get along very well with Arthur." He stops stroking your hair and and donned a serious expression on his face. "I saw how you hugged him last night." Francis then stood up and started to leave.

"I can't hug my best guy friend and yet you can flirt with every single woman that walks down the street?" You ask sternly. Francis whips around at your tone.

"I-I..." Francis stops for he was unable to form words. You then picked up your guitar and sat on the sofa, in a position that showed how you were ready to play.

"At least listen to my song Francis." Francis nods and sits opposite from you. You take a deep breath; preparing your guitar and once you were ready, you sang.

_You ask me if I love you  
And I choke on my reply  
I'd rather hurt you honestly  
Than mislead you with a lie  
And who am I to judge you  
On what you say or do?  
I'm only just beginning to see the real you_

And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you til I die  
Til we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides

Romance and all its strategy  
Leaves me battling with my pride  
But through the insecurity  
Some tenderness survives  
I'm just another writer  
Still trapped within my truth  
A hesitant prize fighter  
Still trapped within my youth

And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you til I die  
Til we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides

At times I'd like to break you  
And drive you to your knees  
At times I'd like to break through  
And hold you endlessly

At times I understand you  
And I know how hard you've tried  
I've watched while love commands you  
And I've watched love pass you by

At times I think we're drifters  
Still searching for a friend  
A brother or a sister  
But then the passion flares again

And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you til I die  
Til we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides

As soon as you finished, Francis stayed silent. There was no praise for your performance, no critique, just, silence. You closed your eyes as tears forced themselves to roll down your cheeks. _I guess this is it then._ You thought.

"Mon amour, I had no idea." You opened your eyes to see Francis staring at you with a sad, yet loving look in his eyes. He made his way over to you and cupped your cheeks; his thumbs wiping your tears away.

"I'm so sorry. I should've known how much my habits hurt you." He says. You smiled through your tears. Francis understood the feelings that you were trying to convey from the song. You placed your guitar down and gave Francis a hug.

"I love you Francis." You say. Francis' grip on you tightened.

"Je t'aime trop mon beau trésor(5)." Says Francis, he gave you an affectionate kiss on the forehead. He then released you and got down on one knee.

"Francis.." You say.

"I was worried when I saw you with Arthur but now..." He started, he produced a box which held an exquisite diamond ring. "(Full name), will you marry me?"

"Oui! Oui! Oui!" You cried in tears. Francis slipped the ring on your finger and pulled you into a passionate kiss.

You were looking forward to the rest of your life with Francis as Mrs. Bonnefoy.

**(END)**

* * *

**A/N: (1) my dear  
(2) could you be my delicate flower?  
(3) I love you so much  
(4) My love  
(5) I love you too my beautiful treasure**

Yay! This is my first France x Reader and I apologise if you think it's too short. This is for my onee-chan (big sister) from another mother (lol) who likes this song and when I found out why this was written...(I heard it was written for Dan Hill's girlfriend because he wanted to keep her, for she was eyeing other guys and stuff) I thought France was perfect for it ^^

Hope you like it! And I TOLD you nee-chan! I TOLD you France is a big sweetheart! You just gotta look reaaaaally hard. It's there nee-chan I promise!

And also, I wonder why England shows up as the reader's best friend in some of my stories...Cielo, England the best friend, A Crazy Little Thing Called Love, England the best friend again...lol oh well

Sometimes When We Touch (c) Dan Hill  
Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya


	7. Grandmano (SItaly) x Reader

**When Grandmano Appears...**

**Romano x Reader**

**((Warning: Romano language.))**

You walked towards theater in W Academy, tonight was the night where your boyfriend; Lovino Vargas will be performing in the school play. How he became part of the cast? Well, let's say it involved a certain Spaniard and your love for theater. As you made your way to the entrance, you bit into your crunchy-shelled taco which you brought with you from home. It had no filling for some reason and whenever you were asked as to why, you told them that you just liked crunchy-shelled tacos with no filling. When you got to the theater you noticed that few people were seated.

_Strange..._You thought_. Why are there so little people? This academy is HUGE. _You then took a look at your watch; your crunchy-shelled taco gone and inside your mouth. "Oh." You muttered to yourself. "I'm here pretty early." You then decided to go backstage and look for your boyfriend. Luckily for you, you were granted a backstage pass due to a favour from your Italian lover. While you headed backstage, you noticed that there were various props sitting around. You smiled to yourself, during the process of putting the play together, you would often help out with making the props. It was a lot of fun for you plus you could watch Lovino and even go home with him after. You were so focused with your daydream that you failed to hear someone sneak up behind you. You squeaked in surprise as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around you. Whoever hugged you from behind giggled.

''I got you didn't I (Name)?'' You turned to see Bella; your best friend behind you. She was wearing a cute dress with a red hood and was holding a spotted umbrella. You smiled at her, remembering that the play was on Little Red Riding Hood. ''Like the costume?'' Asked Bella, grinning at the fact that you were staring at her. You chuckled softly.

''Yeah I do Bel. It suits you, you look adorable!'' You reply. Bella laughs and hands you the spotted umbrella. You raise an eyebrow in confusion.

''Your boyfriend wanted me to give this to you.'' Says Bella, noticing your confused look. ''He said that you left it at his house the other day.'' You smile as you recognised the umbrella. It was one that you didn't normally use, so naturally you would forget about it. You thanked Bella and gave her a small hug.

''Why the f*ck do I have to wear such a stupid costume?! I look ridiculous!''

You released Bella from the hug and the two of you stared at the direction where the sudden outburst came from.

''B-But Lovi! It's your costume! And you look muy bueno too!''

''Shut the f*ck up! I am not wearing this sh*t and that's final!''

You giggled at the irritated voice. Despite the curse words in his sentences you found Lovino to be too adorable for his own good sometimes. Bella chuckled at your day dream of an adorable, pouty Lovino and she patted your shoulder.

''Well I should probably get going (Name).'' She says to you. ''You better go and comfort your little Italian over there before something else makes him mad.'' You laugh before beaming at Bella.

''Break a leg.'' You say. Bella smiles and thanks you before leaving. You then walk over to where Lovino would be and you saw him arguing with his friend Antonio who was dressed as a huntsman. You giggled upon seeing Lovino. He was dressed in a simple, flower patterned dress, a shawl, and a hat. You found it very difficult to contain your giggles causing Antonio and Lovino to turn to look at you. Lovino blushed.

"(N-Name)..I-It's..ah I can't even think of a d*mned excuse..." He grumbles. Antonio smiles as he eyes the two of you.

"Well then, I better go prepare myself for the performance. See you later Lovi, break a leg!" Antonio then sneaks off and left the two of you on your own. For a short while, the atmosphere between you was silent.

"I really like your costume Lovi. You look adorable." You say with a smile. Lovino's complexion turns crimson with your statement.

"I-I-I am not adorable! I got casted as a freaking nonna?!" He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. You shook your head and chuckled before leaning in to give Lovino a kiss on the cheek. You knew of Lovino's role as Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother, but seeing him in costume made the aspect all the more interesting.

"Oh Lovi, don't be like that. If I think you look good, you look good okay?" You say; smiling as Lovino calmed himself down.

"Well fine. But what if I mess up or something or-" Lovino was cut off by a tight hug from you.

"You'll be amazing Lovi. I just know it." You looked at your watch and gasped in surprise. "The play is going to start pretty soon Lovi! I better go and get a good seat." You then ran off leaving Lovino backstage, of course not before a quick peck on the lips. "Break a leg Lovi!"

_"My my, Grandma what big eyes you have!"_

_"All the better to see you with my dear."_

_"Oh Grandma, what big ears you have!"_

_"All the better to hear you with my dear."_

_"Grandma, what big teeth you have!"_

_"...All the better to EAT you with my dear!"_

You stood up among the audience as the play drew to a close. The audience around you applauded the performance of the actors and actresses. You laughed as you clapped along, the play was a huge success and you enjoyed it very much. You cheered when the cast emerged on stage for their final bow; giggling when you caught Lovino's eye making him blush. You couldn't wait to get to Lovino and give him a great, big hug for his amazing performance. After a while the audience began to leave. You left with the crowd intending to wait for Lovino outside the theater.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. It's (Name) the little whore." You whipped around at the sound of that voice and you came face to face with a man who at first you thought was the most handsome man ever; your ex-boyfriend Ben. You frowned and turned around; crossing your arms across your chest.

''Excuse me? A whore? I believe you're mistaken Ben. If you are suggesting that I sleep around by calling me that, wouldn't you be one yourself? Manwhore.'' You say in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. ''Anyway what are you even doing here?'' You ask. Ben chuckles.

''To see you of course. I thought you were going to be in the play since you loved theatre but I was mistaken. Still, I suppose the play was enjoyable.'' You huff and start to walk away from Ben.

''If you think that I'm going to be your little 'whore' then you're wrong.'' You say, your eyes following Ben as he advances towards you.

''Why? Did my little whore get a boyfriend? I doubt that anyone can handle a b*tch like you.'' You popped a vein.

''My boyfriend is very faithful to me, unlike you Ben.'' You grimaced at the comeback. It wasn't one of your best and you knew that. You moved further away from Ben as you tried to escape him. Ben notices this and frowns; pushing you against the wall.

''I'd be careful with what I say whore. Remember that your body belongs only to me. Understand?'' Growls Ben. You glare at him angrily as you struggled under his grip. All of a sudden he was pried off of you and thrown to the ground.

''What do you think you're doing you f*cking b*stard?''

''Lovi?!'' You looked up to see Lovino still in costume, except this time he was wearing a pair of sunglasses and had a rifle in his hand. You suspect that it was Antonio's prop. Ben gets up and staggers but manages to keep his ground.

''Who the f*ck are you?!'' Demands Ben, he sees you run up to Lovino and his lips curl into a sadistic smile. ''Ah, so he's the b*stard who stole my (Name).'' Says Ben. Lovino cocks the gun and growls.

''Your (Name)?'' He asks. Lovino then points the gun at Ben who laughs.

''What? You're going to shoot me? Go ahead then. Make my day.'' You close your eyes and waited for the gunshot, but it never came. Instead, you heard the sound of the gun making impact with something, as if it was swung as a bat. You opened your eyes and saw Ben collide with a stall behind him. It saddened you slightly because the stall had the words 'Feliciano's Italian Pasta' on it. Ben groans from the impact.

''Ugh...where'd all the parmasan cheese come from?''

''Tch. Looks like the b*stard couldn't handle a little beating.'' Muses Lovino. He smirks and walks towards you. You smile as Lovino came closer but your smile faded when you see Ben get up and grab something; throwing it at Lovino.

''Lovino?! Look out for that flying floor lamp!'' You screamed. Lovino turned and managed to duck in time. After dodging the flying object Lovino launches himself upon Ben and they brawl; exchanging punches, kicks, and curses. You stare at the two in horror, wondering how to stop the fight. Out of impulse you grab the rifle that Lovino left on the ground, breifly wondering if the prop was real. To test it out, you fired into the air.

BANG! You stared at the rifle in your hands after you shot. Lovino and Ben stopped, eyeing the rifle in your hands. Lovino quickly gets up and runs to your side. Ben stands on his feet soon after.

''Leave.'' You say, pointing the gun directly in between Ben's eyes. Ben growls in anger but leaves regardless. You heave a huge sigh of relief; placing the rifle aside. ''Finally he's gone.''

''Well I'm f*cking glad that he's gone. Who is that f*cker anyway?!'' Asks Lovino. You grimace.

''My ex.'' You reply. Lovino bursts into anger.

''That b*stard's your ex?! What the f*ck is wrong with him?!'' Lovino then sighs in exhasperation. ''Tch, whatever. As long as the b*tch doesn't mess with you anymore because it pisses me off!'' You giggle as Lovino angrily rants about your ex.

''Well I don't have to worry if I have Grandma Lovi with me.'' You laugh. Lovino stops and watches you laugh for a while. Lovino gives you a small smile.

''If you feel that way bella.'' He says quietly. ''Now come over here and give your nonna a f*cking kiss!'' You grinned and complied to his demand, placing your lips firmly onto his.

Ever since that day, no one dared to piss Lovino off and you never saw Ben for the rest of your life.

_''When Grandmano appears, you know some serious sh*t's going to go down.'' - BlueberryTeaLove_

* * *

**A/N: Anywayyy..Grandmano came from the 2011 Halloween event which I recommend you read just cuz xDDD  
Oh and if this needs a mature rating let me know kay? Hehehe ^^  
So yeah. ^^  
And also, the "Come here and give your nonna a f*cking kiss!" was one of the many memes with Grandmano hehe and was what inspired this story in a way ^^**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**


	8. Prussia x Reader

**Before I Forget**

**Prussia x Reader**

_As I sat at my desk, I found myself wanting to write a small journal entry. A journal entry about a certain event that happened to me during my summer a few years back. As I was typing, my mind drifted to a young man whom I met during my summer..._

I can still remember the day when I first met him. He was a very strong and confident person; arrogant even. Yet despite all that, he was a very good person. Sure he might be a little too straightforward for my taste but he really is a kind person. He is the type of person that when you meet him, you can't help but remember him. Anyway, when I first met him it was a warm summer day. It was my summer holidays and I decided to spend my holiday in Berlin, Germany.

**...A Few Years Earlier...**

I walked through the bustling of the Berlin airport, my luggage trailing behind me. I carefully stopped to one side and pulled out my journal. As a journalist, I usually had to travel to certain places to write about events and other such things. This is the first time that I am going overseas for a vacation. Although my journal is not for my work because besides journaling, I blog as well. It's just that I don't always have time to type up my blog posts, nor do I always have access to a computer. After jotting down some notes in my journal, I placed it back into my bag and began walking once more.

While walking through the Berlin airport I was being constantly shoved and pushed by the rush of the people tying to go through customs. It slightly bothered me on how many people can push you aside like that so easily, and then walk on without so much as a simple word of apology. You think that people would have more courtesy don't you agree? Anyway, I continued to make my way through customs and I began to think about what I was going to do for my vacation. Usually when I travelled overseas as a journalist, I would immediately get started on gathering information and putting it together.

_I wonder if I can find something special here? _I thought to myself. Without realising, I bumped into someone; my journal falling out of my bag which I accidentally left open. As I fell, I felt myself being caught by strong arms and was prevented from hitting the ground.

"Careful there Frau." Spoke a voice. I looked up to see a man with snowy, white hair, and vivid, crimson eyes. I nodded as an apology, embarrassed by the close proximity of the both of us. The man helped me up to my feet and picked up my journal which was laying on the ground; pages wide open. I eye him carefully as he glances through the open journal.

"So you write?" He asks. I blush and grab my journal from him embarrassed and gingerly hold the journal in my hands; the page still left open. I noticed that it was a small poem I wrote from the plane ride.

_As my mind drifts  
So does my heart  
Imagination, a gateway to possibility  
Oh how I long to vanish into the lonely world  
A world in which I can call my own  
A world of my own creation_

I never got to finish that poem. I guess it was because I felt it to be too unusual for my taste. I snap the journal shut and stuff it in my bag.

"I do write." I say to him. "It is my job." The man eyes me curiously, a small grin sneaking upon his face.

"What kind of writing?" He asks again. I think for a moment, wondering if I should reveal to him myself. The man watches me as I hesitate with my answer. "Well?" He says slowly, "Are you going to tell me or not?" I give a defeated sigh.

"I'm a journalist, and blogger." I say quietly, hoping that he wouldn't hear me. Unfortunately when I notice his grin widening, I knew that it was not the case. I turn my head away from him; avoiding eye contact.

Being a journalist can be boring I know, but I honestly believe that journaling is an amazing opportunity to explore different stories. Whether they be serious political stories, to even fun stories regarding travel destinations. And besides journaling a story, I also blog my experience when I go overseas. It's not everyday we all get to experience something completely different to our personal norms so I blog about them so as not to forget the adventure. I smile softly, journaling is my passion. Writing about experiences and people's stories, I love doing it.

"Awesome. I blog too." The man's voice breaks me from my thoughts and I flinch. I glance at him to see that his grin settled down to a regular calm smile. I blink in surprise for his statement caught me off guard.

"Y-You blog too?" I ask him carefully. The man laughs and holds out his hand.

"That's what I said. Anyway, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt but you probably know me as the popular blogger 'Mr. Awesome." He says proudly. I took his hand and we shook hands. I notice that he has a firm grip.

"Mr. Awesome? I see. You're the one who blogs about travel." I say with a smile.

"Ja! That's me! Just came back from Italy you know? Great place, have you been there?" He asks me, a sudden wave of enthusiasm engulfing him. I nod my head; a wide smile growing on my face.

"I have. Italy is amazing." I say. "Although I'd love to go to a nice tropical island somewhere, or maybe somewhere even in Northern Europe. It's fun to travel, but very expensive. But since it's my job to journal on foreign countries I get to travel often." Gilbert looks at me with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Travel often.." He says. "I'd love to do that but my little brother says that it costs a lot of money." I look at him sadly. Gilbert notices and immediately brightens the mood.

"Hey, don't look so sad. I'm so awesome so it's not a big deal anyway, I don't just blog about travel. I blog about my daily life and other things too." Gilbert grins as people walk past us in the Berlin airport. I turn to watch the people go through customs and I gasp in surprise.

"We still have to go through customs." I say softly. Gilbert chuckles and ruffles my hair. I blush and push Gilbert's hand off my head gently; surprised by the sudden act of affection.

"We still have time. I'll be meeting my brother for dinner later at seven since he's busy with work."

"But I still have to check in at my hotel..." I mutter, "And not to mention I'm hungry for some food." Gilbert glances at me. His eyes searching my face as if he was looking for something. He then picks up one of my luggage and heads towards customs; his own baggage in tow. I quickly go after him.

"Gilbert!" I cry, "My luggage!" Gilbert glances behind at me before giving me a charming smile.

"We'll get through customs, drop off our stuff and then I'll pick you up at your hotel and we'll tour Berlin alright?" He says. I smile eagerly and we proceeded through customs.

"You know, I didn't hear your name yet." Says Gilbert. We emerged from customs and make our way through the rest of the airport searching for the exit. I glance at him with widened eyes.

_How could I have forgotten to give him my name?! _I think to myself. I laugh quietly in embarrassment before speaking; my sight focusing towards the reflective tiling of the floor.

"(Name) (Surname)." I look up to see Gilbert smiling down at me.

"(Name). Pretty name frau." I blush at Gilbert's compliment.

"D-Danke." I mutter. Gilbert smirks at my usage of German. As we reached the exit, Gilbert hands me a piece of paper with a number scribbled onto it. I glanced at the paper before smiling and tucking it in my pocket. Gilbert glances at his watch.

"So it's ten now..I'll pick you up at eleven got it?" I nod and Gilbert holds out his hand for me to take.

"Call me later." He says with a smile. I smile back and reach my hand out to shake his.

"Sure. I'll call you to tell you which hotel I'm staying in." I say. As I grasp my hand in Gilbert's he did something unexpected. While I was thinking of a simple handshake, Gilbert pulled my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"G-Gilbert?!" I exclaim. Gilbert then releases me from the hug; a goofy grin on his face.

"I'll see you later (Name)!" cried Gilbert. Before I could say anything, Gilbert gathers up his luggage and goes off; leaving me standing alone with my thoughts.

"Finally I made it!" I cry out. I drop my bags and I collapse onto the bed in my hotel room. My figure relaxing itself into the soft fluffy mattress. I turn myself onto my back and I dig into my pocket for my cellphone and the piece of paper. I took the paper in my hands and stare at the scribble of numbers thoughtfully.

_Am I really going to call him? _I ask myself. Typing the number into the cellphone I pressed 'call' and placed the phone by my ear. _Looks like I am..._ Moments later, someone picks up.

"Hallo?"

"Gilbert?" I ask carefully, hoping I have the right number. I sigh in relief when I hear Gilbert's laughter on the other end of the reciever.

"(Name)! Great! I knew you'd call. Which hotel are you staying at?" I told him the hotel name and address. "Okay! I'll see you later!" Gilbert then hangs up the phone and glance at the watch.

"Ten thirty...so I have half an hour. I better go downstairs to the lobby and wait." I say to myself. Deciding that I was going to change, I put on my favourite t-shirt and a pair of jeans. To top it all off a pair of sneakers and a bag on my back. I walked towards the door but then rush back to grab my journal.

"(Name)!" I turn around to see Gilbert waiting for me at the entrance to the lobby. He runs up to me and practically glomps me; almost causing us to topple to the floor.

"Gilbert! You're going to make us fall!" I cry out. Gilbert releases me and grins sheepishly.

"Sorry frau." He says; rubbing the back of his head. "Got a little too excited." I couldn't help but chuckle at Gilbert's actions.

"Alright, alright. Since you're so excited, shall we go?" I grab Gilbert by the hand and drag him out of the hotel lobby.

What happened after that, was probably the best week of my life. Gibert took me to all the sights in Berlin and showed me what everything was like. He took me to his favourite places and even brought me to his house once to meet his younger brother; who was called Ludwig. I got to know Gilbert so much that week. Everyday I was eager to meet him and see where he would take me next. Soon enough, the week ended and I had to leave.

"So you're going to leave just like that?" I turned around to see Gilbert panting. I was just about to go towards customs in the Berlin airport.

"Gilbert..I didn't think that.."

"What? You didn't think that the awesome me wouldn't come to see you off? I've been with you for the entire week, I'm not going to stop just because you're going to leave." I stare at Gilbert as he walks up to me and pulls me into a hug.

"You know frau, I don't normally say this because it seems un-awesome but.." Gilbert trails off as a blush is spread onto his cheeks, "This was probably the most awesome week that I've ever had..." I smile at him widely and for the first time since I met him; I hug him back.

"This was the best week ever for me too. Thanks Gilbert." Gilbert laughs. I look at my watch. "I have to go Gilbert." Gilbert's smile turns into a frown but he quickly masks it with a smirk.

"Don't die on the plane now (Name)." He says mockingly.

"Don't kill me off Gilbert." I reply. Gilbert chuckles and gives a short wave.

"Bye (Name)." I look at him in surprise before giving him a soft smile.

"Goodbye, Gilbert."

As I sat on the plane, I managed to finish my poem from the beginning of the week.

_As my mind drifts  
So does my heart  
Imagination, a gateway to possibility  
Oh how I long to vanish into the lonely world  
A world in which I can call my own  
A world of my own creation_

_Yet a lonely world is meaningless  
If I don't have you  
Oh how I long to return  
To return to the world you are in  
As my heart aches, I long for you_

_As my mind drifts  
So does my heart  
Imagination, a gateway to possibility  
One day I believe I will return to you  
But for now, I will say farewell  
My love will never fade_

When I finished the poem, I realise that the feelings I harboured for Gilbert were a lot more than just mutual friendship. In just a week, Gilbert Beilschmidt; a man I met on accident at the Berlin airport had stolen my heart...

And I never got to tell him.

**...Present Day...**

_As I sat at my desk, I quickly typed up the journal that I had written. I carefully saved it and clicked on 'print'. With a heavy sigh I lean back in my chair as I looked around my office space. My mind filled with the thoughts of that one summer. Even though years had past since I met Gilbert, my love for him remained. I mean, the way that Gilbert is; his personality is one that you will always remember no matter what. I looked over to my printer and I saw that my journal was printed I walked over to the printer and fetched it. As I did so, there was a knock on the door._

_"Miss (Surname)?" Spoke a voice. The door opened and Miss Evergreen peeked her head in. "Miss (Surname), I'm here to introduce your new intern."_

_Ah yes...I was assigned to teach a new intern who just recently became a journalist. I smiled at the thought, I heard that this intern is a blogger like me...and Gilbert...That reminds me, I never once took a look at Gilbert's blog. I was too busy with my job. Immediately after I came back from vacation my boss sent me to the Phillippines to write an article about the recent floods._

_"Alright Miss Evergreen. Show the new intern in." When the intern entered I gasped._

_"G-Gilbert?!" I exclaim. Gilbert grins._

_"Hallo (Name), the awesome me is here!" I dropped my journal and I glomped him. Without thinking I pulled him down for a kiss._

_"Before I forget Gilbert, I just want to say that I love you." Gilbert blushes and I giggle when a goofy smile appears on his face._

_"I love you too."_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's a little weird...I've been busy with school lately so it's been a little harder to update stuff...**

Oh and is Prussia is OOC here I'm sorry again...(gosh I apologise a lot...don't you think?)

A side note, the poem here is my own and it sounds weird I know..sorry..

...I really feel like this one shot sucks...

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

**Poem (c) BlueberryTeaLove**

**Btw, these aren't all of the one-shots/drabbles I wrote. More will be added later on...much later on. =="**

**Thanks for reading everyone~!**


End file.
